Various space dividers for shipping containers and the like have heretofore been provided; however, because of certain inherent design characteristics they have been possessed of one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they were difficult to set up for use; (b) they required an inordinate amount of sheet material; (c) they were ineffective in providing the necessary protection for the products accommodated within the container; (d) they could not be collapsed so as to occupy a minimal amount of storage space; (e) they were incapable of providing increased stacking strength for the containers in which they were disposed; and (f) they were bulky and awkward to handle and reduced significantly the loading capacities of the containers in which they were disposed.